When Gakuto Becomes Even More Stupid
by Stratosphere
Summary: Gakuto finally cracked, must of his team and his sensei will have to face the negative side, the positive one is for us to enjoy. T for their beautiful naughty mouth XD


Hi to all the people, I'm new here so, go easy on me XD.

Disclaimer: Pot isn't mine, if that so, I wouldn't be writing instead of making them do it.

Warning: pointless, naughty language, and too many errors in my writing because I suck at this and the stupid person ever GAKUTO.

* * *

**When Gakuto Becomes Even More Stupid**

It was a normal day at Hyoutei, yeah right, if become more insane and stupid because of your team mates was normal… which is in this place; it was a normal day, just like the others.

"I told you already sensei, this Kikumaru guy came to my house and said he hated me, and that he was going to sell my homework in eBay" Gakuto stared at the teacher as if he was saying the smartest thing ever.

"And do you even know why he would sell your homework" the teacher of English really doubt that he was saying the true.

"I told you already, he said he hated me, and I don't know why, because I'm a very sweet, smart and noble person that the world has ever seen, well except for Yuushi". Yeah… of course you are. "And besides, I'm so smart I can do whatever you want without my notes".

The sensei seemed irritated so, he makes Gakuto to translate all the sentences in Japanese to English.

"Hai" Gakuto went to the board and with a smile he started. 15 minutes later he called the sensei. "Here sensei, I'm done"

The sentences in Japanese are going to be at first, and if you get lost, see the other one the difference is notable. The sentences were like this:

A.) The bird in the tree was making his nest.

- The _chicken_ in the _house_ was _driving inside the UFOS_.

B.) The salad was made of carrots.

- The _movie_ was made of _salted boxers in a dish._

C.) The girl helped her mother in the kitchen.

- _That cat wants amusement insane, am I?_

D.) The dog barked to the strangers.

- _This … like big Bob's and big wigs._

E.) The twins were dancing in a party.

- The _skeletons are in the pool giggling at… Spiders!_

F.) Aaron was doing his homework.

- _It… Spiderman, Spiderman, with his book will hug your snail._

When the teacher finished reading this, he was insane, but he still has his brain. I think.

"Mukahi-san" all the class was coping the WRONG answers to the homework, oh god. "Your sentences are pointless".

"Sensei, Gakuto have never had a point, he is pointless, and so his work IS pointless" Shishido looked annoyed by his classmate, well who wouldn't be if every single year he has been at Hyoutei he was with Gakuto?

"Hey, I have a point" Gakuto pointed at a spot he had in his face. "Here, ha now who is stupid?"

"First, that is blood. Second, how do you even do that to yourself? Third you still are a stupid and insane by the way"

"Is it blood?" he stared at the blood, and stared, and stared, and stared, and stared, and guess what? He still was staring. Finally… "Yuuuuuuuuuuuuuuusssssssshhhhhhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

"Yes, Gakuto?"

"I'm bleeding"

"…"

"So? Are you going to make something about it?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because it isn't blood, it is ketchup"

"But Shishido…"

"I lied to you" Shishido was grinning at him.

"YOU BASTARD" Gakuto is really angry, thought I think he doesn't know the meaning of that word.

"Do you even know how to spell that?" Shishido was happy he wasn't as insane as him, but still he was near to collapse.

"Yes" Gakuto started to count with his fingers "-E-#-B-A-B-L-E-M-A-S-G-A-K-L-E"

"Where the hell did you even get the from?" Shishido, we don't want you to collapse.

"Did I say #? I didn't notice" n.n

"Asshole" Shishido is glaring at him… this is bad you know?

"Yuushi?"

"Yes Gakuto, what is it?"

"Where do babies come from?" …

"…"

"Yuushi?"

"Ask Shishido"

"Ok."

"Shishido?"

"Yes brainless"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Do I have to answer that?"

"Yes"

"Ask Atobe"

"Ok."

Gakuto went seeking Atobe; finally he founded him with Jirou, they were in a very _strange position_ if you know what I mean.

"Atobe, why both of you are staring at a chicken?"

"Because Ore-sama is taking care of this chicken, and we are seeing if it is still alive"

"Why"

"Because Jirou fall asleep on top of it"

"Really?"

"Really"

"Really, really?"

"Really, really"

"Really…"

"JUST TELL ATOBE WHY THE FUCK YOU CAME HERE" Well Shishido came into the clubhouse.

"Oh, yeah" … "I totally forgot that"

"Well, what do you have to ask Ore-sama?"

"You'll regret it" Shishido said

"Why…"

"Where do babies come from?"

"Ore-sama will not answer that"

"Why?"

"…"

"I'll find it in internet!"

Gakuto exited the room, all the regulars were disturbed, well, Jirou have fall asleep again since he was doing nothing.

"Kabaji, don't let Gakuto ever go to a healthy class"

"Usu"

"Now, it is time for us to practice and eliminate Gakuto's question"

"Hai"- "Usu"

* * *

And here it ends, I warned you all, it was pointless.

If you want to know what happen to the teacher… let us see…

* * *

The sensei was in his bed, moving back and forth, and was saying:

"Gakuto doesn't exist, Gakuto doesn't exist, Gakuto…" on and on…

Poor of him, he was disturbed for ever.

* * *

If you want to Review, I'll be glad XD 


End file.
